The Light in the Dark
by HalflightDark
Summary: NOTE: I do NOT own any franchises included or mentioned in this fanfiction. Otherwise, it wouldn't be fanfiction. What if Percy had had an extremely different life than he did? WARNING: Depression, character death, all that fun stuff. I'm trying to make this different than anything else I've read. Ooc. AU TO BE REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**(Percy POV)**

What do you call it? That time where everything you know falls apart? What is that called, simply the collapse of the soul, or more?

My name is Percy Jackson. I think. My stepfather mostly calls me "freak". I don't know what my mom's like; she died years ago in one of his drunken stupors. I seem to be about to join her. Maybe they'll convict him this time.

I wouldn't call my life hard. Not necessarily. It's unfair, more than anything. I don't know what I did to deserve this. What could a 13 year old possibly do to deserve to be beaten into unconsciousness, to have people hate me before meeting me because all I am, all I will ever be to them is a Freak.

Weird things happen around me, like my favorite book character. Harry Potter is my favorite, I guess, because he's a lot like me. Drew a short straw, orphaned, and left with powers that make his stepfamily hate him. The only difference is that he got out. I seem to be destined to die with my own knives buried in my chest by my stepfather, Gabe. Life can be hellish sometimes.

 **(Phobos POV)**

"Hey, bro," I said.

He grunted in response, more than he usually does, I guess.

"Do you feel the fear of a kid right now?"

"You seem to forget," my brother, Demios, said, "that I am mass panic, not simply fear."

"Let's go check it out," I said, ignoring his slight barb.

He grunted and followed me as I walked into the nearest building.

 **(Percy POV)**

I was cowering in the corner as Gabe searched for me. I knew I shouldn't have gotten The Shining for him. He would have beat me, but he wouldn't be stalking me through the house, cackling about Johnny, and shotguns.

I felt a sudden impact of pure fear, and all of a sudden the door blasted inwards. The air seemed to be filled with smoke. I couldn't see. I couldn't breathe. I collapsed as a figure that I could only describe as the physical form of pure terror burst from the fog, grabbing Gabe by the leg, and dragging him away from where he was going to jump me in my hiding spot. After that, everything went black.

I woke up to the sound of hushed arguments. I couldn't pick out any words in particular, but I could tell it was an argument by the speed and pitch they were talking in. I know arguments well.

I walked in and saw two boys a few years older than me sitting around a table. One was skinny and tall, but had a lot of muscles. The other was shorter, but much stronger looking. I felt a jab of irrational fear looking at them.

When they heard the door opening, they stopped arguing and looked at me. The skinnier one cleared his throat.

"You OK, kid?" he said uncomfortably.

"Yeah." I said, "what happened?"

They looked at each other, and then back at me.

"What do you know about Greek Mythology?" asked the smaller one roughly.

I stared at him, not understanding at all.

"There's our answer. You are the son of a god or goddess. Judging by what I saw of your stepfather, I'd say god because your mother is dead."

"Wait, my dad is God? I'm an atheist." I said, confused.

"No. Not God, capital _g_ , singular. _Gods_ , multiple. We're gods, too. Phobos and Demios, sons of Ares, gods of fear and terror, respectively."

"What are you going to do to me?"

'We're going to take you to the boss." Said Demios, the shorter one, smiling for the first time. I didn't like that smile.

 **A/N: Hey, guys. I started writing this because I needed a break from my parody story, My Mortal. Writing that is hell. Review, like, follow, just read, whatever you like. Feel free to message me with anything, uhhm… yeah. That seems to be about it. Byyeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Phobos POV)**

After knocking on the door, I slowly began to open it. I pulled Percy through the door by his arm, so he wouldn't escape. Inside sat two hulking shapes on dark thrones.

Their thrones were either black based or red based with Cyclopes skulls as decorations.

As one, Hades and Ares raised their heads, their red eyes glowing through the shadows to observe us.

" **Who have you brought to us, my sons?"** Thundered Ares as Hades looked at Percy, his face unreadable.

I waved my hand, silencing the world around Percy, who had fainted from the warring powers of fear, panic, hatred, and darkness fighting to take over his soul.

"We have brought you a son of Poseidon, as I am sure you can smell." I said silkily. "I suspect that it is in our best interests to raise him as our own. He was abandoned by his father and abused by his stepfather. If we can may raise him, then we could gain a hand against the Light in the Territory Wars.

Hades nodded once, and a tendril of darkness slithered away from him, crawling over to Percy and sliding up his body until it reached his face.

All of a sudden, Percy's eyes snapped open. His previously luminous sea green eyes were tinged with black and grey shades. His skin lost its color, becoming pale. His fingers grew into claws. Not enough to rip a man's eyes out, but enough to climb and grab much more effectively. His lips grew red, and all of his teeth sharpened. A slightly maniacal look entered his eyes, yet behind the madness, his cunning survivalist mind sharpened.

The Fear and Terror gods looked on in awe as a light skinned warrior was born of the young half-blood they had rescued not an hour ago. As one, they approached the young boy, who had dropped to his knees as soon as the transformation was complete. Touching his head, each granted him powers over fears and terror.

"The better to destroy them with, our champion." They said as a unit, insane grins covering their faces. On Earth, Dionysus shivered as the Dark Gods began to gather to meet their new Light Prince of Darkness.

Zeus slammed his bolt into the ground, calling his followers together. As one, the Solar gods and goddesses, as well as a majority in the Pantheon flashed into Zeus's Palace of Light and sat in their respective places. No one paid special attention to Hestia, who was sitting by herself, tending the fire.

"Hades has chosen an heir. Posiedon will join soon. We must begin. Athena, you may take over. Who would be the best demigod to lead our armies?"

"Well…"

They plotted late into the reaches of the night, where none but Artemis could leave to tend to their places in the world.

Poseidon let out a shiver. "If that is how you want it, brother, so be it. Let the war begin."

He slammed his trident into the ground, causing tsunamis across the world

 **A/N: First of all, to everyone who checked out My Mortal… I'm so sorry. I hate that so much. Honestly, it takes so much out of me to write like that. Oh, well, I can be better here. If you spot an error, please leave a review or message me. I will be more explicit as to what the ritual Hades performed actually was later on in the story. For anyone who couldn't pick up the clues, yes, the forces of darkness, light, and the earth/water are fighting. The Titan War will still go on, but will be different due to the warring sects in the gods. This story will be more minor god based than the original series, bringing in a lot of minor gods. I think it's more fun that way. Oh, well. Thanks for reading, and I hope you keep up with this story, I'm gonna try to go against the basic formula. Once again, feel free to message me or review with suggestions or corrections. Cya in the next chapter. 3**


	3. Introduction to the Dark Team

I have a question for you. Am I insane? Do I simply have a higher state of mind, or am I completely crazy? Truly, there is no difference between insane and intellectual, especially in this world. Is my brain developed, or falling apart?

I am Perseus Jackson. I am no longer the weak child you met before. I am the Heir of Death, Darkness, The Underworld, Fear, Loathing, and Panic.

I am your worst nightmare. I am the darkness under your beds, in your closets. I am the whisper in the wind on a stormy night. I also like puppies. What? Not every creature of the night has to be completely evil. In fact, I would argue that very few of us are as bad as you'd assume. Take my team for example.

I have told you about myself, but my code name is Gauze. Remember it, I don't go by Percy anymore. Gorblimy is a daughter of Aphrodite, blessed by Athena, a double agent in the Light's camp, with a calculating mind. Her beauty and cunning mind make her a master at manipulation. She scared me sometimes, I am halfway insane, but she is practically Harley Quinn.

Gred and Forge are twins, a daughter and son of Hephaestus. Due to their blessing by Hecate, they share a mind link. They're cool, especially when you need a prank. They like to call themselves the Marauders V2. I told them about the original Marauders from the Harry Potter series I was so fond of so long ago. They are fire users, a very rare power for Hephaestus children, causing them to be kicked out of the Earth camp, where Hephaestus was based, due to their stigma.

The final agent is Halflight, the youngest of any of us. He is a son of Thantos, giving him powers over death not unlike mine, yet lesser to mine. He was also blessed by Ares, granting him powers over a blood rage he has suffered from since birth.

We are the children of the Dark. We are the warriors of the night. We will save the world.


	4. Introduction to the Light Team

I am Thalia, daughter of Zeus. General of the Light. And currently, I am listening to Slipknot. I don't know why that is relevant, but a lot of people think it's weird that a warrior on the Light side listens to rock.

Let me be frank with you. Forget all of your preconceived nonsense about "Light" being good. We are the right side, in my perception, but then again, doesn't every side think they are right? Let me explain to you how this war began.

We'll start with the traditional story of the Greek hero. Zeus saw my mom, a famous actress, and couldn't keep it in his pants. Twice. So, my brother and I were raised by a drunkard mother whose acting career fell apart when she got pregnant. The two of us relied on each other, until he went missing one day. More on that later.

Without my brother around, I gave up on living with my mom. It was obvious that her relatives would always choose her over me, and despite what she repeatedly told me, my father was dead, to me at least. He had never helped me, and by all appearances, never would. So when I struck out on my own, with only a kitchen knife and a sleeping bag, I only looked back to leave my teddy bear for my mom to find, holding a note.

The note was simple; _You couldn't protect me. You wouldn't be there for me. Now, I will protect myself, and you can protect yourself._

I met two demigods, both of whom are my right and left hands in the army.

On our trip to a mystic camp that a satyr informed us of, we ended up being chased by a huge army. It played out like a cliché story. I stood my ground to protect my friends and buy them time to escape, rather than let Goat Boy die, since he twisted his leg at the bottom of the hill. Looking back on it, I think I should have just let him die. He left us when Demeter and Dionysus pledged their alliances to Poseidon when he took an active stance in the war. But I digress.

Hades' army didn't kill me, as expected, but instead kidnapped me and attempted to hold me hostage in a place called the Lotus Casino. This caused my father to declare war on Hades. When I escaped using a spear, which a friendly nature spirit snuck to me, I killed a brother and sister who the creatures were grabbing. It was later that I learned that they were innocents, but it caused Hades to declare war on Light, despite the fact that he made a deal with Thantos and Taurus and brought them both back to life anyways.

Poseidon was a neutral party until his son was made prince of darkness. He claimed that the corruption of his line was cause to call for war. Light and Erath held a truce until a small platoon of Light privates attacked a Cyclops Legion, who they claimed looked suspicious. Among the lost were Jason, my long-lost brother, and Tyson, a young Cyclops that the legion was protecting. Father gave Jason to Hera, his wife, as compensation for his unfaithfulness. He was her warrior, her champion, until he was killed. This caused the war to escalade into a vicious 3-way melee.

As commander and general, I was tasked to create an elite team of warriors.

Annabeth is the youngest in our little group, but the smartest. She is our chief strategist, but she is not too free-willed. She lives in a gated state of mind where those with more power than her are always right. I am worried for her sometimes. She is a daughter of Athena.

Luke is… How do you describe Luke? Luke is cunning, vile, horrible, and _hot._ Totally got the bad boy vibe, knows the guitar, and his eyes… Sorry. Buiesness. Son of Hermes, he is definitely his son. Hell, he managed to steal my heart… and my wallet… and my boyfriend. Shit.

Rounding out our little army is Aera. Daughter of Apollo, Blessed by Hera, the first demigod in centuries to do so. She is weird, but in a cool way. Plus, she stops any douches from trying to talk to me. Usually with an arrow. To their groins.

So the Light side isn't nice. The Light side isn't good. Maybe Light isn't even right, but we _will_ win. We have to.


	5. Introduction to the Earth-Sea Team

Uhm, hi. I am Terra. Obviously, I am a daughter of Poseidon, the Earthshaker. Oddly, I am not very good at my ground powers. I prefer using the water. I am the leader of Poseidon's armies. I am terrified.

Logically, we have no chance of survival. Zeus has stronger followers, and the Dark outnumber us 5:1 and each of their men is as strong as one of ours at least. Logically, we should turn to strategy, but Ares and Athena are against us. But we have to protect my brother. Poor kid, he was corrupted by the Dark. Then the Light betrayed us. Do we never get a break? Does Chaos hate us that much?

Nevertheless, we will fight. Maybe we'll win. Maybe not. But for Poseidon's sake, we will give our lives if we have to.

My assassin, Koda just finished reporting to me. A high-ranking Light goon died, along with his entire security detail, but my best friend was left behind. Saria was hit in the back of the leg by lightning, and couldn't carry on. Koda noticed just to see a tendril of electricity drag her into the enemy fortress. We don't have enough men for a rescue mission, and we don't have a POW to trade for her.

This is too much for me. I can't handle this job. But it's all I know. Father raised me as his commander. Hades in High-Heels, as he would call me. I can't disappoint him.

My team is my relief mechanism. Koda, Saria, and Occi. Dad liked exotic beauties, and he got to choose the leaders.

Koda is a werewolf. One of the few of his kind to join our side over the dark, he was a second in command to Lacone before he was exiled along with three other members for treachery. Never betray an immortal. With Monster Ultra strength (smile for the camera!), he can arm wrestle a Cyclops to a tie. And he was blessed by Nemesis.

Saria, daughter of Nike, has been my best friend for years. It all started when Pokemon Red and Blue were released, and Nike was living with dad. Now, she is called Victini by me, and me alone after she was blessed by Hestia, who was on our side until we began taking an active role in the war. Now Hestia is missing, and I am worried about her. Ferocious and dedicated, she won't ever stop fighting. No matter what.

Occi. My worst nightmare. He is the living embodiment of "It isn't who you know, it's what you know." Son of Triton, believes he is king of the seas. He outwardly doesn't support gay rights, starting the day I got a girlfriend. His favorite past times are drinking, out-douching guys at bars, and trying to turn every lesbian "right". But hey. He can water my lawn… barely.


End file.
